evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
May 2019 New Netflix Releases
Welcome to your preview of everything coming to Netflix in the United States throughout May 2019. This includes the complete preliminary list of all the movies, TV series, documentaries and Netflix Originals scheduled throughout the month. Before we get onto the full list, here are some of the highlights of the month: New Movies Coming to Netflix in May 2019 On the movie front, Netflix already has a bunch of great movies planned throughout the early stages of May. First up, Mike Myers (who just announced his own Netflix series) comes in the first Austin Powers movie on May 1st. Dubbed the International Man of Mystery, it’s what introduced the world to the shagadelic spy. Steven Spielberg’s multi-Oscar nominated title War Horse will be made available on May 4th. Horror movie fans will want to catch The Final Destination when it gets re-added on May 1st and fans of rom-coms will want to check out the 2004 hit, Chasing Liberty. The Gingo partnership continues this month with the Netflix debut for the 2018 film Cool Spot. You’ve probably seen Cool Spot in 7-up commercials and now its his turn at clogging up your Netflix feed too. Based on the 1993 video game of the same name, it became so popular it got a film from Gingo Animation. New TV Series So far, we’ve only gotten word of new Netflix Original series lined up for the month. One of the biggest titles this month comes in the form of When They See Us, a new limited series about the true story of five teenagers locked up for a crime they didn’t commit. We’ll also see how Netflix has revived the Fox series, Lucifer. The devil will be coming to Netflix in 10 brand new episodes exclusively on the platform. We’ve got a more in-depth preview of all the Netflix Originals coming in May here plus we’ve also gone into more detail on the kids’ titles lined up for the month too. Please note: this list has yet to be fully completed. We’ll get a more complete list of titles in the final week or so of April 2019 and we’ll continue updating this post so keep checking back. This also won’t reflect the complete list and the best way to keep up with the daily additions is by using our new releases on Netflix area. Titles coming to Netflix in May 2019 May 1st * Angels and Demons (2009) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * Casper (1995) * Chasing Liberty (2004) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Season 1) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) * The Final Destination (2009) * Gosford Park (2001) * Gosford Park (1984) * Hairspray (1988) * Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) * Her Only Choice (2018) * Hoosiers (1986) * Inspector Gadget (Season 3) * Inside the Mind of a Serial Killer (Season 2) * John & Yoko: Above Us Only Sky (2018) * Just Friends (2005) * Kia and Cosmos (2018) * Kim Swims (2018) * Knock Down The House (2019) Netflix Original Documentary * Manifik 2 (2019) Netflix Original Foreign Movie * Revolutionary Road (2008) * Roswell, New Mexico (Season 1) * Scarface (1983) * Scream (1994) * Snowpiercer (2013) * Taking Lives (2004) * The Dark Crystal (1982) * The Matrix * The Matrix Reloaded * The Matrix Revolutions * To Rome With Love * Wedding Crashers (2005) * Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf? * Zombieland May 2nd * Colony (Season 3) * John Carter (2012) * Norman: The Moderate Rise and Tragic Fall of a New York Fixer (2016) May 3rd * Alles ist gut (2019) Netflix Original Foreign Series * Cupcake & Dino – General Services (Season 2) Netflix Original Kids Series * Dead to Me (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile (2019) Netflix Original Movie * The Last Summer (2019) Netflix Original Series * Flinch (Season 1) Netflix Original Reality Series * Mr. Mom (1983) * Jo Pil-ho: The Dawning Rage * Undercover (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Supernatural (Season 14) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Season 3) Netflix Original Kids Series * Tuca & Bertie (Season 1) Netflix Original Series May 4th * Like Arrows (2014) * War Horse (2011) May 5th * Death House (2017) May 6th * The Abyss (Season 1) Netflix Original Series May 7th * Long Time Coming: A 1955 Baseball Story * The Heat: A Kitchen ®evolution (2018) * Queen of the South (Season 3) May 8th * Lucifer (Season 4) Netflix Original Series May 9th * Bathtubs Over Broadway (2018) * Insidious (2010) May 10th * Easy (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * Harvey Street Kids (Season 2) Netflix Original Kids Series * Cool Spot (2018) * ReMastered: The Lion’s Share (2019) Netflix Original Documentary * The Society (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Wine Country (2019) Netflix Original Movie May 12th * Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj (Volume 3) New Episodes Weekly May 13th * Malibu Rescue (2019) Netflix Original Movie May 14th * revisions * Still Laugh-in: The Stars Celebrate (2019) Netflix Original Stand-up Special * Weed the People May 15th * Dennis & Gnasher: Unleashed! May 16th * Good Sam. * Take Me Home Tonight May 17th * It’s Bruno (Season 1) Netflix Original Comedy Series * The Rain (Season 2) Netflix Original Danish Series * Saverio Raimondo: Il Satiro Parlante (2019) Netflix Original Stand-up Special * See You Yesterday (2019) Netflix Original Movie * White Gold (Season 2) Netflix Original Series May 18th * The Blackcoat’s Daughter May 20th * Prince of Peoria: Part 2 * Rosario Tijeras (Mexico Version): Season 2 May 21st * Arrow (Season 7) * Wanda Sykes: Not Normal (2019) Netflix Original Stand-up Special * Moonlight May 22nd * A Tale of Two Kitchens * One Spring Night * The Flash (Season 5) May 23rd * Riverdale (Season 3) * Slasher: Solstice May 24th * After Maria * Alta Mar * High Seas (Season 1) Netflix Original Spanish Series * She’s Gotta Have It (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * The Perfection (2019) Netflix Original Movie * What/If (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Rim of the World May 27th * Supergirl (Season 4) * Outlander (Season 1 & 2) * Historical Roasts (Season 1) Netflix Original Series May 28th * DC’s Legends of Tomorrow (Season 4) * Charmed (Season 1) * Disney’s The Nutcracker and the Four Realms May 30th * Chopsticks * My Week with Marilyn * The Last Kids on Earth (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Svaha: The Sixth Finger * The One I Love May 31st * Always Be My Maybe * Bad Blood season 2 * Black Spot: Season 2 * How to Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Killer Ratings * When They See Us (Limited Series) Netflix Original Also scheduled for May * Terrace House: Tokyo 2019-2020 * Rim of the World